


No

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Inquisitor, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, Loss, Loss of Limbs, Spoilers, Trespasser, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: "Farewell, Vhenan,""No!"





	No

 "Farewell, Vhenan,"  
  
" _No_!"  
  
She screams, stands up on unstable legs, balance thrown off now that she is left with but one arm. She runs towards his retreating figure, reaching for his back with all she's got, even as she stumbles over rocks and her own feet.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ leave me again!" She growls as she catches up with him, close enough to feel his heat on the tips of her fingers, but too far to touch, and, with one last step, he walks through the eluvian, and she is left in silence, once more.  
  
 " _Solas_!" She shrieks, punching the now-solid formation before her, hitting it with her stump as best she can, kicking, too. She cries, ugly sobs racking her body as tears and snot cover her face, hair, and hands. She continues hitting the sealed eluvian, crying out for him, not knowing if she wants him back for revenge or for comfort. When it settles in her that he truly isn't coming back, she turns around and leans her back against the eluvian, sinking to the ground.  
  
 She wipes her tears with one hand, the other gone, even though it feels like it's still there. She looks into the endless fade-sky around above her.  
  
She screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sad


End file.
